


I’m Yours

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [13]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Communication, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs, possessive, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: So...apparently the waitress has been flirting with me this entire time.
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III & Adam Parrish & Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent & Original Female Character, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629





	I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I’m back at it!!
> 
> All characters are 19, Artemis Kane is a feisty, loving, analytical, self-sacrificing Omega Werewolf. Our main three are in a consensual polyamory relationship.
> 
> If you see your partner(s) getting especially jealous/possessive, talk to them. A little jealousy and possessiveness can be ok, but as long as your partner(s) know that at the end of the day there’s gotta be trust, and that you are your own person and they have no right to dictate what you do or don’t do with your life.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

So...apparently the waitress has been flirting with me this entire time.

Ronan, Blue, Adam, Gansey, and I are eating at this little Italian restaurant that just opened, and apparently I am a lot more oblivious than I initially thought.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ronan exclaims, shit-eating grin on his face.

“You guys are lying to me.” I fire back, “No way has she been flirting with me!”

“Artemis, are you blind?” Blue laughs, “She’s been ogling you since you walked through the door, she keeps trying to get your attention, and she even made a show of dropping those napkins and picking them up!”

Now that I come to think of it...

Well...our waitress, Jessica, is very beautiful.

She has long gorgeous fiery red hair, bright green eyes, a curvy figure, and a dazzling smile. Again, just, very beautiful.

I would totally go for her, if it wasn’t for the two incredibly jealous and possessive love’s of my life sitting either side of me.

“Well, I’m taken, so she’s gotta go fish somewhere else.” I state, more for Adam and Gansey’s benefit than Blue and Ronan’s.

Seriously, we’ve been dating for almost a year, they shouldn’t get this jealous anymore.

But sure enough, Adam’s pressed his thigh firmly against mine and his hands are balled into fists on top of his knees, and Gansey’s hand is gently grasping my knee while he poorly conceals his irritation.

I sigh quietly and grab both of their hands under the table, and squeeze.

They both relax marginally, Adam kissing my forehead quickly, feeling slightly ashamed, and Gansey rubbing his thumb across my knuckles in apology.

But this is all for naught because they tense back up the moment our waitress, Jessica, comes back to check if we want dessert, her bright smile on display.

“Can I get you anything else?” Despite this sentence clearly being addressed to everyone at the table, she’s looking directly at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

Adam and Gansey are practically simmering in annoyance, Ronan still has that shit-eating grin on his face, and Blue is clearly repressing a playful eye roll.

I’ve had enough of this.

I bring up both my hands that I have intertwined with my boyfriends’ on to the table, and I say while looking at both Adam and Gansey, “What do you think, babe? Should we get dessert?” This last part is also said to Ronan and Blue, but the PDA leaves nothing to the imagination.

I feel kinda bad at the way Jessica deflates slightly, but I couldn’t come up with another way to quickly and subtly tell her that I’m taken.

“Nah, I’m good.” Ronan replies, picking at his leather bands.

The rest of them shake their heads in turn.

“No thanks, Jessica.” I say, trying to soften the blow, “just the check, please.”

She heads off, trying to hide how crestfallen she is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you both not trust me? Is that why you get so jealous?” I inquire, irritated, once Adam, Gansey, and I are in our room and changed for bed.

They both look shocked.

“That’s preposterous, sweetheart.” Gansey says, “of course we trust you.”

“We just didn’t like the way she was looking at you.” Adam grumbles out.

“Regardless,” I state peevishly, “you both shouldn’t act that way. I’m not your property.”

They both look horrified now.

“Of course you aren’t, Artemis.” Gansey exclaims, “Adam and I know that.”

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. “Didn’t feel like it.”

“We’re really sorry for making you feel that way. That was never our intention.” Adam insists.

They aren’t lying, but that doesn’t excuse what just happened.

I close my eyes and exhale sharply, forcing myself to relax slightly.

“I get it, ok?” I start calmly, “You both aren’t the only one’s who get jealous and possessive sometimes...”

We all kinda stand there, taking in the words left unsaid.

“It’s hard...sometimes...to not feel possessive over you, Artemis, since Gansey and I both know how lucky we are and we really don’t wanna lose you.” Adam explains softly, “But you’re right, darling, we’ll try harder.”

Gansey nods, “We’re incredibly sorry.”

I nod as well, releasing the tension in my shoulders completely at the sincerity in their voices, and the steadiness of their heartbeats.

“Ok, apology accepted.” I go over to them and kiss each of their cheeks. When I pull away, I bite my lip, turning an idea over in my head, wondering if they’ll be open to this. “Do you both...might you wanna try something?”

They look confused.

“To let off some steam, and the jealousy.” I try to explain. “In a more...sexy way...if you both are open to that.”

Their eyes widen and darken.

“Are you sure?” Gansey asks gingerly.

“Yeah...” I exhale, “Trust is important, and I trust that you both will try to get a better handle on your possessiveness outside of the bedroom, but you both know that I like it a lot when you both show me who I belong to in the bedroom.”

I can see their cocks slowly harden within the confines of their pyjama pants. I stifle a knowing smirk.

“What do you have in mind?” Adam asks, Henrietta drawl peaking through.

I steel myself, before looking them both in the eye and smirking teasingly, “Spank me? Punish me and show me who’s I am?”

Gansey stills, mouth dropping open slightly, Adam muttering a low curse.

“Yeah?” Adam rasps.

“Yeah.” I reply, walking just that little bit closer and pressing myself to both of them, “Show me who I belong to.”

Suddenly, I’m being pressed between two warm and firm bodies, my shirt, pants, and underwear being ripped off as they pepper kisses all over my body and suck bruises into my skin. I’m moaning softly and arching into them, feeling their hard and hot cocks pressing into me.

“How possessive is ok?” Gansey mumbles into my ear, grinding his naked cock luxuriously against my ass and gripping my hips lightly. Adam is kissing my pulse point while his hands caress my waist.

“Go all the way,” I breath, “I’ll safeword if it’s too much.”

They both kinda nod, and then their grip on my hips and waist tighten. Adam bites harshly at my pulse point, causing me to whine loudly and arch my neck, resting my head against Gansey’s shoulder.

“Get on your knees and suck my cock like a good girl for me.” Adam rasps into my ear while pressing down on my shoulders. 

I kneel down in front of Adam, and take his already dripping cock into my mouth.

He isn’t as thick as Gansey, but he’s longer, and I enjoy the sensation of slowly swirling my tongue around his slit while sucking harshly to get him to buck a little into my mouth before I start taking him deeper and deeper.

I hear slick noises from above me, and when I pull off a moment to catch my breath, I notice that Adam and Gansey are making out feverishly above me while Adam jerks Gansey off. They break apart a moment, gazing down at me with hunger in their eyes.

Gansey grabs my hair and tugs, making me arch my neck and gasp.

“No one told you to stop, slut.” Gansey growls, “Get back to sucking Adam’s cock like a good girl.”

I make no move to do so.

“Unless...” Adam husks, hand still working Gansey’s cock, “you wanna get punished for being a bad girl.” I shudder at his tone, small smirk on my lips. “So that’s how it is.” His voice is dripping with authority and possessiveness. I feel my core pulse with heat.

Gansey and Adam share a quick glance, and then Gansey is moving to sit down on the edge of the bed, and Adam is pressing two fingers into my mouth.

“Suck.” Adam commands, and I proceed to do just that, moaning lowly as his fingers fuck in and out of my mouth slowly. “You’re being a really bad girl, Artemis,” Adam says, “so we are gonna have to put you in your place. Gansey’s gonna give you 5 spanks, and then it’s my turn.”

Adam pulls his fingers out of my mouth, and I try to catch my breath. Adam grabs my chin gently and tilts it up.

“Good?” His voice is softer now, concerned. I nod, smiling softly while also looking over at Gansey who is sporting a similar look of concern. But as soon as I give them that reassurance, they are back to being dominant and possessive.

“Over my knee.” Gansey orders.

I stand up and walk over to him, lowering myself over his legs, a thrill running down my spine at how exposed I feel.

“Spread your legs, slut.” Gansey says, using one of his hands to press against my thighs, spreading them wide. My cheeks flush in embarrassment and arousal, this feeling only being heightened when I catch Adam’s eye from where he’s standing watching Gansey and I while slowly stroking his cock.

Gansey’s hand rubs my ass for a moment, squeezing intermittently, when suddenly his hand comes down, hard. I jerk a little and let out a chocked gasp.

“Count.” 

“One.”

Gansey grabs my hair and tugs my head up.

“One, what?” He says, voice low. 

“One, master.”

He lets go of my hair, rubbing my ass once again.

“Good girl.”

Spank.

“Two, master.”

Spank.

“Th-Three, master.”

Spank!

This one is much harder, and I lose my breath for a moment.

“Ah! Four, m-master.” I choke out.

Spank!

“Five, master!” I moan out.

Gansey chuckles darkly.

“Good girl.” He purrs.

“Are you enjoy your punishment, slut?” Adam drawls. I open my eyes that I hadn’t realized I had squeezed shut to see Adam a lot closer than I had thought.

Gansey spanks me again, and I cry out.

“Adam asked you a question.” Gansey growls.

“Y-yes,” I whine, “I like it.”

Adam smirks, “Good.”

He and Gansey switch places, and before I can catch my breath, Adam’s hand comes down hard on my already red and stinging ass.

“Count for daddy, slut.”

I moan, “One, daddy.”

Spank.

“T-wo, daddy.”

Spank!

“Ah! Ah, three, daddy.”

Spank!

“Four, daddy!”

Spank!

“Fuck! Ah! Five, d-daddy!”

Adam rubs my ass and hums.

“Good girl, you took your punishment so well, didn’t she, Gans?”

I feel something press against my lips, and I open my eyes. Gansey is standing in front of me, pushing his cock into my mouth. I open my mouth wide and let him slide in, moaning while I swirl my tongue.

“Fuck,” Gansey breaths out, “yeah, she was a really good little slut for us.”

I feel two of Adam’s fingers press into my wet hole, fucking in and out roughly as I whimper around Gansey’s cock in my mouth.

“Ready for your reward, darling?” Adam purrs.

I moan and nod as best as I can with Gansey thrusting in and out of my mouth slowly, one of Adam’s hands keeping my hips from fucking back against his rough fingers inside of me.

They get me up on the bed, chest pressed to the covers with my ass in the air. Adam and Gansey alternate between using their fingers and mouths, and very quickly I am reduced to a whimpering, whining, and writhing mess.

“Aww,” Adam teases as he fucks my asshole hole open with two fingers, “does our little slut wanna cum?” 

Gansey laps at my clit while he fucks my other hole with three fingers, and I shudder out a cry of pleasure.

“You look so gorgeous,” Gansey mumbles against the skin of my thigh, “So pretty for us. Just for us, right baby?”

I moan and arch my back in answer.

But they want more.

Adam slaps my ass and Gansey presses a fourth finger into my dripping wet hole, thrusting them roughly. I gasp and whine.

“Who do you belong to, slut.” Gansey says, voice gravely.

“If you wanna cum, you better answer us, Artemis.” Adam warns, both of them stilling their fingers.

It takes me a couple of seconds to gather my voice, because as soon as I try to speak one of them will spank me, and then I turn into a whimpering mess all over again.

“Y-you!” I finally manage to cry out. “I belong t-to you!”

I can practically feel them smirking behind me, and I have half a mind to glare at them, but then their fingers begin to piston back into me, and Gansey’s lapping at my clit again, and Adam’s sucking hickeys into my neck, and I am once again overcome with pleasure.

“Please!” I beg, “Wanna cum! Please!”

Gansey sucks at my clit, and Adam pinches my nipples.

“Yeah, you wanna cum?” Adam goads, “You wanna cum on our fingers like the desperate little slut you are for Gansey and I?”

I ball my hands in the sheets, crying out and rolling my hips almost feverishly against their fingers.

“Be a good girl and cum for us.” Gansey orders, and with a final suck to my clit and a slap to my ass, I’m cumming, and cumming, and cumming so hard that I can feel myself shaking as uncontrollable cries escape me, something kinda like both of their names rolling off my tongue. They fuck me through it, gently easing me down from my high.

When I finally relax and start to bask in the afterglow, they slip their fingers out, and I become aware of a shuffling sound from behind me.

I turn my head laboriously and see both of my boys jacking each off while they make out. The kiss is sloppy and filled with moans and groans, their cocks almost purple at the head and dripping precum onto the bedsheets.

“Fuck, Gans!” Adam moans, moving his kisses to Gansey’s neck.

“A-Adam!” Gansey whimpers, arching his neck so that Adam can have more space to kiss and suck.

If I didn’t feel so spent, I would probably join them. 

But I have a better idea...

“Adam...Gans...” I sigh, making them both turn to me a little, their breaths coming out in harsh pants, still jerking each other off roughly. “Cum for me...please?” I whine, arching my back a little and swaying my red and bruised ass.

They both moan louder, crashing into another kiss as they cum, stripping my back with ropes of white.

The next couple moments are filled with laboured pants, soft kisses, wet clothes wiped on skin, and gentle “I love you”s.

My ass stings, but I asked for it. Both boys make sure to be extra careful with their kisses and touches.

Later, we’re all wrapped up in bed, Adam in the middle with Gansey and I cuddling him, my leg intertwined with Gansey’s over Adam’s legs.

“I’m yours, you both are each other’s, and you both are mine.” I murmur softly into the darkness. “That’s not changing anytime soon, ok?”

They both hum and pull me a little closer, the three of us sharing kisses and whispers of love and trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!!


End file.
